


Another Day, Another Boner

by goingtothetardis



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Boners [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Job, Confined Spaces, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, It fits in with my boners verse but unlike the others there's relief to be had here, It's a wee bit cracky but still them I think, Sexual Tension, The Doctor is powerless to resist Rose and her wiles, The not quite so unfortunate boner, Tight Spaces, Unfortunate Boners, Vaginal Fingering, running for their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: To be honest, he’s not really sure why this keeps happening. In all his other incarnations, he’s always had formidable control over his physiology. Rose, however, seems to be his very own form of kryptonite, one his manly bits are helpless to resist.





	Another Day, Another Boner

**Author's Note:**

> There was some talk on this fandom group I'm part of regarding the need for more material in my 'Series of Unfortunate Boners.' And who am I to refuse such a request?
> 
> I actually had other things to work on today, but whatever. This was fun. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Caedmon for the beta (and instigating the birth of this fic). And thanks to LizAnn5869 for the confined spaces prompt!

Another day, more running for their lives. Nothing too unusual except for – _well_ – their current predicament. It’s not as though they seek it out – okay, maybe on occasion they do – but trouble just finds them whether they want it to or not. 

The day had started innocently enough, him fiddling with Very Important Repairs under the console while he waited for Rose to finish her morning routine. The second he’d heard her walk into the console room, however, he’d experienced the unusual sensation of foreboding, knowing somehow that when they returned to the TARDIS next, things would never be the same again. 

His brain had shorted the moment he’d laid eyes on his companion. Smiling at him with that cheeky tongue-in-teeth smile, as if she’d known _exactly_ how he’d react. He’d stared, his mind grinding to a complete halt. 

Other areas of his anatomy, however, had stirred to life. 

Apparently Rose had been rifling through the TARDIS wardrobe again and had found a brand new outfit to drive him absolutely barmy: knee high black Converse trainers, a short jean skirt that barely covered her bum and showed off her muscular legs (not that he’d been looking, of course), and a tight, hot pink crop top that showed off a tantalizing sliver of her stomach. Rose had sidled up to him with a casual air of nonchalance and had asked where he planned to take her today.

Unable to keep his eyes from flicking between her face and legs (and stomach and breasts), his hold on the lever had slipped, and he’d accidentally sent the TARDIS spinning toward a destination without entering coordinates. He’d covered his mistake with a confident spin and flick of several useless knobs and buttons, but he was fairly certain Rose had seen straight through his babbling bluster, if her knowing smirk had been any indication. 

He’d vowed then and there to avoid a wandering gaze for the rest of the day, quite certain Rose has no interest at all in a lecherous centuries old Time Lord leering at her. Not that he has any right at all to even _look_ at his companion in such a way. She’s a friend, his partner in crime, his plus one. That’s all, nothing more. There are an infinite number of more suitable blokes out there far more deserving of Rose’s affections, or so he likes to tell himself. He’d nodded with conviction, forced his nether regions to cease and desist in all manners of reaction, and had taken Rose’s hand and led her out into the great unknown.

Fast forward to the present moment, which finds him and Rose dashing through the streets of Floon, the principal city of Noolf, with a large number of armed police chasing after them. 

Really, it’s his fault for not checking the coordinates before leaving the TARDIS. He’d failed to notice the time period they’d landed in, and they’d quickly attracted unwanted attention at the busy market. For one, Rose’s outfit is rather frowned upon in this society. Well, more than frowned upon, really. More like… _Forbidden._ Visible skin, tight fitting clothing, scandalous shoes. All outlawed under the threat of death, which if anyone asks his opinion, is quite harsh. Also forbidden in the city of Floon is intimate touch between unmarried partners. Hand holding falls under intimate touch, and as they don’t share matching marital tattoos on their foreheads, they’d been targeted immediately upon entering the marketplace. 

And so, without any other options before them, they’d look at each other with matching expression of glee. Grabbing her hand, he’d muttered one word. 

_”Run!”_

* * *

“Where are we going?” Rose asks beside him, breathless with exertion, as they sprint down the street. 

“Don’t know! Need to find someplace to hide until we can get back to the TARDIS!” he replies with ease, appreciating his respiratory bypass. 

“Where?” Rose hisses. 

They run to the end of the block, and he tugs her left, choosing a random course. Temporarily ignoring her question, he scours the area in front of them, knowing they need to find someplace immediately in order to avoid the police. A shadow of darkness across the street draws his attention. 

“There!” He points across the street to a nondescript alley enshrouded in shadow and tugs Rose with him. 

Slipping into the alley, he desperately hopes there’s some sort of door to hide behind, and he sighs in relief when they reach a small door midway through the narrow alleyway. Rose turns to him while he sonics the lock, her heavy breath pulling his attention to her heaving chest. Her eyebrow raises when his gaze flicks to her face, and she gestures to the lock without questioning him.

Right.

With a flourish of the sonic, the lock pops open, and despite not knowing what lies behind the door, they shuffle quickly inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. One quick buzz from the sonic locks the door from the inside, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Doctor, I think this is a closet,” Rose whispers.

It’s pitch black inside the room, and even his superior eyesight has a hard time making out details. He turns, reaching an arm out to feel along the wall, and his hand grabs something soft and round. 

Curious, he squeezes once.

Rose inhales a ragged breath. “Doctor?”

_Oh._

Flushing with embarrassment, he’s thankful for the darkness to hide his red face. “Sorry,” he mumbles, but he’s unable to erase the sensation of her breast under his fingertips. It’s just as he imagined it’d be, and the memory causes a surge of pesky hormones to flood his body again, his cock twitching to life in his pants. 

To be honest, he’s not really sure why this keeps happening. In all his other incarnations, he’s always had formidable control over his physiology. Rose, however, seems to be his very own form of kryptonite, one his manly bits are helpless to resist. 

“‘S alright, jus’... Not a lot of space in here,” she says quietly, shifting on her feet. 

A hand comes out and pats his arm, then his chest, and he can’t help but comment. “Turnabout's fair play?” he asks, nudging her in a manner he hopes she’ll interpret as joking. 

Rose pokes him in retaliation. 

“Oi,” he whines without heat to his voice. 

“How big is this place?” she asks. 

“Well,” he cautiously raises an arm up again and waves it around it front of him until he touches a wall. One step forward finds the corner to the next wall, and another step reveals the third wall. The third step bumps him into Rose, and just as he’s about to state his observations of the room size, loud voices from outside drift in through the door. 

Rose’s gasp of fear is audible, and the Doctor instinctively wraps his arm around her middle and pulls her close in a protective maneuver. The voices, clearly the police, regroup in the alley and the tension in their tiny closet creeps upward the longer the police linger. 

Beneath his fingers, he can feel Rose’s heartbeat hammering in her chest, and her breath comes in short gasps. His fingers clench against her stomach, squeezing the bare skin, and after several moments, his keen senses notice something new. 

The distinct scent of human arousal.

_Oh._

Is Rose… turned on? Is it the danger, the thrill, or – dare he think it – his touch?

Seemingly out of his control, his thumb strokes the skin on Rose’s abdomen, and her breath hitches at the action. Holding her tight against him, it wouldn’t take much to bend his head down and kiss the side of her neck. 

But no. He _can’t._

Much to his dismay, however, instead of successfully taming his hormones, instead of shoving such naughty thoughts into the dark recesses of his mind, his body has other ideas. His cock hardens further under the influence of the enticing pheromones floating through the air. 

Rose gasps again, so quiet he almost misses it, and she presses herself into his groin. The movement is subtle, but her low back rubs against his thoroughly hardened cock, and he bites his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His fingers reflexively squeeze her abdomen, and a new flood of arousal fills the air. 

Holding his breath, he waits in anticipation, and the air in the closet grows thick with tension. 

She shifts against him again, the movement filled with intent and clear purpose as she hovers over his cock. 

In an instant, his control snaps, and with a soft growl, he uses both hands to hold her flush against him and grinds into her bum. He lowers his head and nips the side of her neck. 

Her answering swivel of hips against him forces another nip in retaliation, and he notes an increase in her breathless pants at his behavior. 

Silence is still imperative, as confused voices can still be heard outside the door, and it’s an effort to remain quiet. 

Making a decision with the wordless encouragement from Rose, his hand on her stomach drifts lower until it reaches the hem of her skirt. Understanding his intent, she adjusts her stance and widens her legs slightly, opening herself up to him, as if she’d planned this all along.

Perhaps she had.

Long fingers trail up her inner thigh until they reach the crease of her groin, and much to his surprise, there’s no fabric to resist him. 

_“Fuck,”_ he breathes into her ear. 

A trickle of moisture greets his fingers, as though his errant curse had turned her on even more, and he wastes no more time. Fingers slide into her slick heat without resistance, and runs them over her clit a few times before twisting his wrist and plunging them into her core. 

Rose tenses against him, and for a brief moment he freezes, terrified he’s crossed some boundary without permission, but after a moment, her head thuds back against his shoulder, and her hips tilt upward, seeking friction from his hand. 

His fingers explore, twisting and curving as they map out Rose’s body, and he can feel her rising toward climax by the way her breath grows ragged, her pulse beating against his chest. Moments after he focuses his attention on her clit, she falls over the edge, turning her face toward his chest as she swallows a cry. He carries her through the orgasm, and when she settles bonelessly against him, he pulls his fingers out and sticks them in his mouth, savoring her taste as his tongue cleans his fingers. 

As her breath evens, he can’t help but press himself into Rose’s backside, unable to ignore the insistent demands of his anatomy any longer. In one smooth movement, however, Rose spins around and faces him, settling a hand over the bulge in his trouser while giving it a light squeeze. 

A gasp tears out of his throat, and her hand quickly covers his mouth. They freeze, listening for any sound in the alley, and they’re met with silence. 

“They’re gone,” he whispers, drawing the last word out in a moan as Rose rubs her palm down his length. 

“Sounds like it,” she replies, increasing pressure with her hand. 

“We should…” he gasps, “...get back to the TARDIS.”

“We should,” Rose agrees, deftly undoing the button and zip on his trousers in one smooth movement.

“Rose.” Her name comes out strangled with pleasure as she sticks her hand into his pants and gives his cock a gentle tug. 

He gives in to the pleasure, leaning back against the wall and allowing Rose to have her dirty way with him. Before he really understands what’s happening, she tugs his trousers down just far enough to release his cock and takes him in her mouth. 

Clapping a hand over his mouth, he fights to remain silent, realizing this body’s verbose tendencies want to carry over into amorous activities as well. 

His head thunks against the wall, and as Rose expertly cups his balls and swirls her tongue over his tip, occasionally sucking him deep, he knows he won’t last long. Pressure builds quickly, and seconds later, he’s coming in her mouth like an adolescent youth. Like he did with her, she carries him through the orgasm, steadying herself with a tight hold to his hip, until he’s emptied herself inside her. 

The sound of her tongue running along her lips is almost enough to get him half-hard again within seconds, but she pulls his trousers up and sets him in order. 

Moments later, she stands and tugs his head down to hers, kissing him soundly on the mouth. They groan into each other, tasting the other on their tongues, until Rose pulls away. 

“TARDIS?” she asks, as though they hadn’t just pleasured each other senseless inside a dark closet. 

“TARDIS,” he agrees with a laugh.

* * *

From that moment on, resisting his body’s physiological demands is no longer a concern. Together, he and Rose make a point to discover all manner of tight spaces and put them to good use.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, shagging across time and space.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
